A wire insulation displacement connection apparatus having a pitch conversion mechanism for a connector is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62 (1987)-168356. The wire insulation displacement connection apparatus comprises a first press-contacting portion at an upstream position, and a second press-contacting portion at a downstream position. Aligning blades, which act as pitch conversion mechanisms for wires supplied in an array, are positioned upstream from the first press-contacting portion and downstream from the second press-contacting portion. Each of the aligning blades requires a drive mechanism. In view of the use of these drive mechanism, the press-contacting apparatus is a complex unit and as a result, the cost of the apparatus is expensive and maintenance of the apparatus is difficult. Also, it is a disadvantage that the apparatus has a relatively large number of parts.
A wire insulation displacement connection apparatus for connectors with a different type of pitch conversion mechanism is described in Japanese Patent No. 2967081. The wire insulation displacement connection apparatus comprises two press-contacting punches. Templates, which act as pitch conversion mechanisms, are positioned on both sides (upstream and downstream) of the downstream press-contact punch. A plurality of these templates is assembled together, and the templates are attached to elevating units.
The number of parts in this apparatus is also relatively large. Therefore, the apparatus is complex, and there are problems in the maintenance of the apparatus. In addition, the degree of bend at the exit of the upstream press-contact punch is relatively large for the outer wires which have had their pitch converted. Therefore, it is a problem that the wires are prone to damage.